


AOMG's New Member

by fandomtothethirteenthpower



Series: A/B/O Universe [3]
Category: AOMG, Show Me the Money (Korea TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Cuddling & Snuggling, Cute, Fluff, M/M, Multi, Pack Dynamics, Sleepy Cuddles, Sweet, brief scene with jay park
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-19
Updated: 2019-08-27
Packaged: 2019-10-31 07:30:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,486
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17845064
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandomtothethirteenthpower/pseuds/fandomtothethirteenthpower
Summary: jaewon tries his luck once more with the aomg producers.





	1. the beginning

**Author's Note:**

> drabble with a potential part two

Jaewon was wary of the AOMG pack. The pack had an interesting dynamic. They were all connected by their bond, but each member was allowed to have relationships outside of the pack. It was a widely known fact that the group continuously and intentionally broke societal norms and expectations.

His wariness wasn't enough to keep him from standing at their door for a second time during team picks during Show Me The Money 5. The artists at AOMG were hard working and had a reputable company when it came to their talent and production work. He knew that different reputations preceded each member none more infamous then the controversial CEO Jay Park. 

When the doors slid open to reveal Simon Dominic and Gray he put his hands together and closed his eyes to send a small prayer in hopes they would choose him amongst the other contestants vying for a chance to the next round. 

He knew it would be controversial, but his home company YG hadn't been helpful this far and both AOMG producers have been giving advice to everyone so far when they weren’t even obligated to. 

They waited for filming to resume and then for Gray and Simon to pick their teams. Since they lost the battle they were up first.

“We choose ONE.” 

Tears automatically form, but he keeps them at bay as the two producers embrace him. Filming continues and the entire time Simon's hand is cradling the back of his neck. It's a comforting presence feeling the elder gently squeeze in reassurance. 

Once filming ended, Zion.T started teasing him, but Simon only smirked and told the YG producers to ‘leave the pup alone.’ He was far too old to be referred to as a pup, but being the current maknae in his team made sense as to why his senior affectionately called him the term of endearment. 

He didn't mind _too_ much. The deep voice softened by affection as he uttered the word had him feeling like he was, for once, going to be taken care of. 

Then the prank happened. It wasn’t worth mentioning his feelings and the anxiety and hurt he felt. 

He was spoiled after the cruel prank. 

It was quite obvious that his producer hyungs were tactile people, and they lavished him with skinship and words of praise and gentle criticism. They instructed him kindly but sincerely. They never forgot to compliment him when there were improvements. His self-confidence and self-worth increased miles from how he started. 

He had finally blossomed. All it took was attention and instruction from two very capable people instead of having to figure things out on his own. 

Through the mentoring, he had noticed that Kiseok was becoming far more attentive and affectionate with him. His hyung was quick to come to his defense and to get the other trainees to stop being so judgmental. 

He was weirdly attracted by the protective behavior. He wasn't used to people being on his side and actively taking care of him wholeheartedly. He was flattered by the attention. 

He knew that they knew he was attracted to them as well. More so to Kiseok as the oldest of the mentors was far more involved in his day-to-day life and keeping him wrapped tight in a safe bubble of warmth, protection, and support. 

Sunghwa hyung was kind to him. The younger producer would comb his fingers through his own hair and softly compliment him. He was honest with his critique, but always kind about it. He wanted to encourage him so that he could get better. 

There was no surprise when the other contestants would find him snuggled into one of the producers sides napping while the mentors combed their fingers through his hair. It was a common enough sight that it had become a new normal and also a very clear sign to everyone else. 

Jaewon was theirs. He was in their inner circle now. He was to be treated with respect. 

He can remember his first kiss with Kiseok. After he has passed the team battle and rapped flawlessly, after filming was finished and he could turn to his hyungs side, Kiseok hugged him tightly. 

“I'm so proud of you, pup. You did so well,” he refuses to let him go even as they separate from the hug. His hyungs hands are on his waist and a look of fondness and pride is clear in his kind eyes. 

His hyung leans in and a soft pair of lips are pressed against his. His whole body sings at the touch. He melts into his hyung, and asks for more kisses. 

There was talk. Talk between Jay Park and Simon Dominic on official CEO business. 

He had the fortune of sitting in on one of the meetings snuggled up into Kiseoks chest with his legs draped over the olders thighs. 

They wanted to sign Jaewon. 

His heart raced. He couldn't believe it. He had never been so happy. 

They got a hold of his contract and looked at the cancellation fee.

For a high amount he could be released without any restrictions to his public image. He paled looking at the numbers. There was way too many zeroes tacked onto the end of that number. 

Jay picked up the phone and called someone. He called his company, specifically he called his current company's CEO. They talked. Jay wasn't going to bend and was trying to bargain for the price to go down. 

“Look I didn't want to use this card, but it seems like I have too. If you don't drop the price by fifty percent, we will sue. Your current trainee has bonded with my co-CEO. Under pack law that in itself trumps all business legality. You don't fuck with bonds. And you will be if you don’t accept our terms. Your cancellation fee is fucking ridiculous. You keep the pup in the basement and tell him to figure out how to be a rapper with absolutely no help. He has no promotions. He has only his history to get by with and that is going to fade. It's an absolute rip-off and it should be illegal. He never should have signed this contract without legal representation present, and if you don't drop the cancellation fee like I've asked, we'll be suing you for that as well.” 

Jay is powerful. He gets his way. The fee is dropped more than seventy percent after the threats of being sued. 

He's free. Free from a contract and company that was burdening and unhelpful to his dreams. 

He signs to AOMG a few days later with legal representation present on _his_ behalf this time. 

He lost SMTM5. He won back his freedom. He won a company willing to invest in him. He managed to find someone to bond with. He was welcomed into a pack that treated him kindly and fairly. He wasn't some dirty secret. In fact, he was the maknae. The pup of the pack who was often overly spoiled. He didn't mind it. In this family, he knew he was being taken care of and that his packmates were loyal. 

Kiseok seemed to relax more. They began talking about officially bonding and how they wanted to: by bite or mental bond. 

A part of him wanted the bite. He wanted the physical reminder that he was taken and he wanted it so he could show the world that he was _wanted_.

They ended up doing both. 

He had, in his opinion, the _prettiest_ bite mark on his lower neck just above his collar bone that healed nicely.

Kiseok liked to kiss it. Sunghwa liked touching it and pressing soft pecks to it. 

In fact, his whole pack tended to his bite mark. Keeping it clean and making sure it healed well. They all would press a kiss to the healing wound from as far up as Jay Park to his fellow SMTM5 teammate BewhY. 

It was fascinating to see how smitten his label mates were over him. Yes, he was bonded specifically to Kiseok, but these were his packmates and he was allowed to seek comfort from them. 

He used to be intimidated by Jay. He had a strong presence and extremely intelligent. He acted aloof more often than not, but he could tell the man was far smarter. 

Jay liked pretty things, pretty people, anything pretty. 

Jaewon knew his visuals were pretty and Jay had no problem complimenting him on that. At first it was annoying because he didn't like his visuals being the forefront of opinions initially made about him, but Kiseok had told him that Jay just genuinely appreciated what he found to be beautiful and to not be offended by him. 

Jay would often have Jaewon involved in his meetings when Kiseok couldn't join. Jaewon would be sitting in his lap practically half asleep because Jay was _safe_. Next to Kiseok, Jay felt like the safest person to be around. Jay took care of him. Jay spoiled him. Jay gave him sweet kisses and flirty winks. Jay had his arms wrapped around him as he dozed off. 

Jay was technically the pack alpha, not that they really had a clearly established hierarchy. A part of Jaewon recognized Jay as head alpha. His scent kept him calm. His voice was like a lullaby to him. The warmth of his presence alone kept him off guard. 

He slept. 

He woke up to lips on his forehead and to familiar brown eyes. 

“Hyung,” he says happily, nestling into Jay's chest. 

“Oh cute,” Kiseok hums sounding far too amused. He looks up at Jay, “How long has he been sleeping?” 

“The entire time. He fell asleep almost as soon as the meeting started,” Jay speaks fondly. 

“Sleepy pup, probably felt nice and relaxed being with the head alpha, hmm? You were able to have some quality snuggle time with Jay, which I know you've been wanting.” 

Kiseok knew him….way too well. 

A result of being bonded no doubt, but again he paid attention to everything. He was attentive and thoughtful. 

Jay kisses him on the forehead and they leave the office building to go back home. 

There were days spent with Sunghwa in his studio as they worked on his debut mini album. His hyung was _obviously_ fond. It was cute seeing his hyung absolutely smitten, and it was even more amusing to Kiseok. Kiseok would tease him, but then immediately called them AOMG’s prettiest duo. 

Kiseok and Sunghwa were close. They always had been, but it seemed to increase ever since he had entered the picture. 

“Do you like Sunghwa, pup?” Kiseok asks him while they’re eating lunch together.

“Yeah, he’s nice to me. Let’s me cuddle him whenever I want, even if he’s busy or focused.” He shares. 

This is apparently quite amusing for Kiseok as he chuckles and leans over to kiss his forehead. 

“So, would you be okay if we courted him?”

Jaewon looks up, “Seriously?” 

“Yeah, but only if you’re okay with it.” Kiseok reassures gently. 

“You got a thing for pretty boys?” He teases his hyung slyly. 

Kiseok bursts into laughter, “You caught me.” 

“I don’t mind hyung, I really like Sunghwa hyung, and I think he has feelings for you.” 

Kiseok looks pleased by the news. It’s a cute sight.


	2. a needy pup when sick

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> jaewon gets sick. fluffy shenanigans ensue.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> back by popular demand. enjoy!

Staring at the sky always invoked a flurry of an unease in him. The vast unknown and void of infinite space made him feel small. Jaewon didn’t like feeling small. He knew how it felt to be small, and now that he finally felt as though he was doing something important and had importance in others lives he didn’t like the far too humbling reminder that he was still infinitely smaller and lesser than the universe’s grand design--whatever it may be. 

Loneliness had wrapped him in a warm sweater and greeted him as an old friend. His mates were away. He didn’t have a creative bone in his body. The pressure of the expectations and responsibilities were a heavy one to carry now that he had a successful debut with AOMG and was formally bonded to both Kiseok and Sunghwa. He never expected to leave the YG basement much less find success, join a pack, and have two bonded mates. 

And yet. 

Loneliness remained. 

He was used to the feelings and greeted it without too much resistance or allow himself to feel anxious about it. It was depressing, but it was also a fleeting feeling if he allowed himself to fully immerse in it. It would pass. That surety kept him grounded and stable as he experienced it staring up at the night sky with the invisible stars thanks to the light pollution in Seoul. 

He would love to look at the stars. The glimmering glimpses of beauty and hope that even something so small could still shine a light from so far away. Stars comforted him. 

He hears a shuffle behind him. The person is giving him space and not intruding, but he can feel their gaze. He turns to look and sees his alpha giving him an understanding smile. It’s not pitying. Jaewon appreciates that. Jay doesn’t pity people. He comforts them and supports them. Both as a friend and as head alpha. 

“Hyung.” His voice rasps as he greets him politely. 

“Hi baby. You feelin’ a bit off?” Jay asks. 

“Yeah, Kiseokkie and Sunghwa are both gone and I guess I’m just feeling…lonely.” 

“My beloved maknae? Lonely? A crime.” Jay teases him sweetly before pressing a kiss to his forehead and sitting next to him. “You should call me because when you don’t I can still feel through the bond that you’re feeling this way.” 

He blushes in embarrassment. “I’m sorry if I interrupted your work, hyung.” 

“Shut up. Family comes first. Always.” 

“I miss them.” 

“I know. You kinda have the sucky end of the stick since they’re together and you’re here by yourself. It’s okay to feel however you’re feeling, but have you let them know? Maybe you three could call or video chat more?”

Jay is always wise. Especially for someone who is unbonded. 

“I haven’t told them. I don’t want them to worry.” 

“It’s their job to worry. As your hyungs and as your bonded mates. They’re probably worrying more since they’ve not heard from you, baby.” 

The nickname sends a warmth through his body as if it’s defrosting the loneliness and replacing it with love, affection, and comfort. 

“Call them, pup. You’ll feel better, I promise.” 

“Don’t leave me.” The alpha’s expression seems to soften even more than it already was. 

“I’m not going anywhere. Do you have your phone?” 

He didn’t. He left it inside. It was probably dead from his forgetfulness to put it on the charger. Jay hands over his own phone and it’s already unlocked. Jaewon finds Kiseok’s contact under ‘co-ceo’. He calls the number and puts the phone up to his ear as Jay begins to rub his hand up and down his back. The comfort continues filling him with warmth and security. The line rings only a few times before a hurried greeting escapes the speaker. 

“Hi hyungie.” 

“Jaewonie, pup, what happened to your phone?” Kiseok asks concerned. 

“I forgot to charge it. I’m sorry, hyungie.” 

“Baby, it’s okay. Are you feeling bad?” 

“A little. Jay hyung is here. He’s making me feel better even though I miss you and Sunghwa terribly. It feels as though I’ve lost all my limbs and its rendered me incapable of basic survival.” 

“Oh, pup, I’m sorry. Next time you’re coming with us, okay? There’s no reason to be separated when you can easily record from wherever. Hyung is sorry. I made a bad judgment call.” 

“It’s okay hyungie. It wasn’t intentional… where is Sunghwa hyung?” 

“He’s in the shower right now. He’ll be out soon to talk to you. Jaewonnie, baby, I love you. I miss you so much it aches.”

“When will you be back, hyung?” 

“In the next day or so. We’re almost there, pup.” 

Kiseok’s voice is warm and raspy. It comforts him and soothes his aching heart. It’s a balm to the loneliness he’s feeling and reminds him just how in love his mates are with him. Even Jay’s comfort and attention is helping put him back together and make him feel more like himself. 

“Are you talking to Jaewon?” 

He keens at the new voice. “Hyungie?” 

“Oh baby, I’m here. You’re having a rough time, aren’t you? God, we should have brought you with us. I’m sorry, baby.” Sunghwa sounds so sad and Jaewon doesn’t want his mate to feel guilty. 

“It’s okay. We attempted it and now we know it’s not feasible for us right now. Don’t feel bad, please.” 

“I love you, pup, and we miss you so much. Even though we’re together we’re still absolutely miserable,” Sunghwa shares softly. 

“Hyung said you guys still have another day or so?” 

“Yeah baby, at least. It could be longer though.” Sunghwa sounds regretful. 

Jaewon doesn’t _mean_ to let out a sad whine. Especially one his mates could hear. But. His wolf disagreed. 

Even Jay looked startled. His alpha’s hands press to the back of his neck and his forehead. 

“Uh, guys? You might wanna come home sooner.” Jay sounds far more concerned than he did when he first sat beside him. 

“What?” “Why” “Is he okay?” 

“He’s running a fever. I think he might be getting sick.” 

“He’s probably not been able to sleep and with us not being their his immunity level is probably tanking.” Kiseok explains, “Okay, Jay, I’m sorry, but you’re gonna have to take over for us. Jaewon needs us.” 

“It’s okay, family always comes first, you know that. Get your asses back home. I’ll take care of him until then. Okay pup, say good night.” 

Jaewon mumbles his _good night_ ’s and _I love you_ ’s with a pout before the call is ended and Jay is scooping him up bridal style. Jay encourages him to change into clean clothes and to get underneath the blankets. He returns with a cup of water and some medicine and vitamins. He takes the pills and is rewarded with Jay cuddling him from behind. It’s not his mates, but it is his head alpha and he’s the next best thing if he did say so himself. 

Jay wakes him up a few hours later with another dose of medicine and Byungyoon staring at him with concern. 

“Byungyoon is gonna take care of you, okay? I’m really sorry, pup, but I have to take care of business.” Jay sounds apologetic and sad he can’t be there to fulfill his promise of taking care of him. Truth be told he really does prefer his alpha’s attention, but Byungyoon is the next best option. The gentle beta has such a soothing presence, and he doesn’t have any qualms about snuggling any pack member. 

There’s a moment where Jay seems to question his decision before he resolves himself to kissing Jaewon’s forehead and murmuring his good-byes. Byungyoon softly greets him as he places his hand to his forehead. His hyung’s hands are nice and cool and he can’t help the soft keen he releases. His hyung chuckles before moving onto the bed and cuddling him from behind. 

“Missed you pup. I’m sad to see you under such circumstances, but happy to have an excuse for cuddles.” Byungyoon squeezes him a bit and it fills him with warmth and affection. Granted he also feels a bit dizzy and a little bit too cold because of his fever. 

“You know if I wasn’t around, you’d be the pup, right?” Jaewon teases sluggishly. 

“Hush, you. Time to sleep.”

Jaewon snuggles into his pack members hold and easily slips back asleep thanks to feeling an overall wave of crumminess and the drugs beginning to make him drowsy. 

The next time he wakes up he feels overly warm. His throat is dry. His eyes hurt blinking them open, but he doesn’t feel as awful as he did just the night prior. 

“Hi baby.” 

Jaewon could cry if he didn’t feel as parched and dry. His mates voice. “Hyungie.” 

He finds his packmate cuddling Byungyoon and he wants to cry from how relieved he feels, but also out of neediness for wanting his hyung’s touch and comfort. His hyung untangles himself from Byungyoon and gestures for him to come to him. He manages to rid himself of the entangled limbs and to collapse onto Kiseok’s chest. 

“Hyung, I missed you so much.” He wanted to cry. He wanted to indulge the desire to completely lose it so his hyung could put him back together with soft words, comforting touches, and warm snuggles. He also didn’t want to make his alpha feel worse than he probably already did. 

“It’s okay to cry, pup.” 

Jaewon startles to see Byungyoon awake and giving him an understanding glance. 

The permission seems to crumble his facade and he just…..breaks down. The comfort of his pack and his mates being here seems to lower his defenses and make him feel far more vulnerable. 

“That’s a good pup,” Byungyoon hums gently turning over to cuddle both Kiseok and Jaewon, “being honest with your hyungs is important. Telling them when your hurt is even more so.” 

His hyung let's him cry so he holds him and kisses his head and face. "Where's hyung?" He asks worriedly.

"It's okay baby, he's here. Just scooping some soup into a bowl for you to sip on." 

"Want him." 

"I know pup. Just a little longer."

Jaewon wants to protest that he's done enough waiting but soon smells the familiar scent of his packmate. A wounded whine escapes from him without his control. 

His hyung sits the bowl on the table and sits down on the bed, "Come here pup." 

He shifts into his hyungs lap and forces his nose into his neck. His hyung is pumping out comforting pheromones trying to help soothe him. 

"He's probably extra needy from being doped up on cold medicine." He heard Byungyoon say. 

He ignores the fact and koala holds his hyung. 

"Oh my precious boy," he hums softly. 

In that moment he aches for everyone in his pack. He wants all of them to be in his nest comforting him. More importantly he wants his head alpha there to defend him. 

"Where did Jay hyung go?" He mumbles. 

"He has to work baby." 

"He should be here."

"Why, baby?"

"To protect me."

Byungyoon chuckles over the exchange. "Seems to me that he's wanting his pack alpha here to keep you all safe while you take care of him. He's a needy little pup." 

"Should we call him?" Kiseok asks. 

"Up to you. He's more sensitive right now." 

"Meaning his wolf could take it as rejection?"

"It's possible."

"God, okay." Kiseok sounds stressed as he makes the call. 

"Jay, our situation has gotten a bit weird. Jaewon wants you here to protect him. Byungyoon is concerned that if we don't have you here he could take it as rejection. He's like super sensitive right now." 

The call is short but ends with Jay agreeing to come back. Jaewon falls asleep in Sungwhas hold and with the smell of his pack members surrounding him.

He wakes up to the front door opening. He whines when he smells his pack alpha before seeing him. 

He sits up when Jay comes back into his view and whimpers. His pack alpha smiles, "Hey pup. Having a rough time aren't we?" 

He nods. He is having a rough time. People keep coming and going. His wolf doesn't like so much change. 

He reaches out when he sits on the edge of the bed and Jay easily sets him in his lap. "My pretty pup, hyung understands. Your wolf is making you feel so unsettled right now. So many people coming and going, no wonder. Aigoo. Hyung should have taken that into consideration."

All feels better with Jay here. He can smell his pack. He can smell his pack alpha which makes him feel more safe. Enough to close his eyes and rest. 

 

He wakes up in between Jay and Kiseok. He reaches for Kiseok. He finally feels clear and normal again and boy, did he make quite the fuss while he was sick. 

"Don't do that, love, you needed us here. It's okay. Jay and Byungyoon don't mind. You're our cub, okay? We're supposed to take care of you, baby." Kiseok hums gently. 

Jay moves closer and puts his nose into his nape, "I'm always gonna be here when you ask for me." 

"I screwed up your business plans." Jaewon says pathetically. 

"No you didn't baby. We moved the meeting to a later date. You come first. You will always come first. You're pack." Jay hums softly. 

A weight settled in his waist and he looks up to see Sungwha looking down at him. "My love, you are my greatest love and I want you healthy and happy. You're mine, and I'm going to protect you and your interests always. I can always make money. I can always make sure my sugar baby gets to have a nice life," he teases him softly, "but I want to be here when you're unwell, angel." 

Jaewon cries. 

He's relieved. He's slightly embarrassed. He feels hungry. He feels loved and accepted and it is overwhelming to have such an amazing pack. 

Once his hyungs comfort him and quiet him, Jay smirks at him, "Guess this means I'm also your sugar daddy, huh?" 

Jaewon giggles. He can't help it. His wolf keens at it. He loves being taken care of and spoiled. 

Jay drops a kiss to his cheek, "Hyung will always make enough money to spoil you pup." 

He is strangely comforted by the words. 

"And hyung and I can't wait to go back to Show Me The Money to have you sit in our laps judging with us. Our pretty pup." Sungwha sighs happily leaving down to kiss him. 

"Did the producers give the okay?" Kiseok asks. 

"Not really. I did tell them if they didn't we'd pull our funding and support from them if they interfered with pack business though." 

Jay laughs next to him and Kiseok rolls his eyes. He feels warm knowing his lover would go to such lengths to include him and keep him close. 

"I love you hyungie." 

"I love you baby."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i love cuddly jaewon uwu ;; leave me a comment/kudos to sate my praise kink!


	3. sign here shenanigans

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> jaewon joins his hyungs at the sign here auditions

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> im so fickle. i had a burst of inspiration and wrote this in ten hours.

His packmates never went back to Show Me The Money and instead decided to make their own talent show for AOMG. It often meant his boyfriend's would be away for quite some time planning while he was working on his own album. Of course he was always allowed to join in on the meetings, but he had a feeling he was more of a distraction then aid to his ridiculous mates.

He had just released his full studio album under the AOMG label weeks before filming would start for SIGN HERE. Jay insisted on him being there. 

"Family is important pup, and anyone who has a problem with that or with you I don't want on my team." His alpha had said somberly. 

A newer development in his relationship was that Jay had been far more open with his affection in public. The public and the media had a field day with this softer version of the esteemed CEO. Good publicity was hard to come by, especially with the name Jay Park. 

All of his packmates said that Jay became much softer and affectionate when he joined the pack. He would take that as a compliment. He liked his alphas soft anyways. 

Speaking of soft alphas, his own lover was the softest of them all. Kiseok has continuously surprised him with being as gentle and patient as ever with him. Kiseok was the love of his life despite the significant age difference. His hyung adored him and spoiled him with love and gifts. It made his inner omega _preen_. He loved being the focal point of attention. Sungwha also spoiled him rotten. His hyung already worked tirelessly on his album, but never failed to gift him with pretty jewelry and the latest fashion. 

He loved having lovers who so willingly provided for him and made sure he felt comfortable and secure in their relationship. 

Day one of filming began with them sitting down behind a table in front of the stage. Jay was in the middle, Kiseok to his right, and Sunghwa next to Kiseok. Code Kunst is to Jay's left with Wonjae on the opposite end. 

It's daunting being back on a survival program and he feels for each and every artist waiting to audition. It's no wonder his pack is quick to comfort him and not let him wander off to far from them. They can probably smell his anxiety. 

Sunghwa is the first to capture him and force him to sit in his lap. He protests only a little before he catches the scent of the comforting pheromones he's releasing and instantly settles. His stupid hyung was always the best at settling him when he was feeling off. So really it's his fault his nose is buried in his necks scent gland when they start rolling the cameras. 

All of his hyungs had a say in his outfit. Today he was dressed in a pair of dark washed skinny jeans with rips at the knees. A black and white striped t-shirt hangs loser on him with a soft black sweater go with it. His hair is styled to look intentionally soft and pretty as per Jay's request. 

He's bedazzled in diamond earrings and a diamond solitaire pendant. A variety of precious jewelled rings and bracelets rest on his skin as he looks every bit the part of a spoiled sugar baby. He is one and he has no shame in admitting that. 

The cameras roll. He sits quietly and watches the performances. Sometimes he'll notice when someone is suffering from toxic masculinity as they'll give him either a disgusted look or a slimy look. It was always gratifying when they sucked at their craft and would fail, but a few of them were good and would pass through. They wouldn't get chosen though. Jay wanted an artist who valued family on top of their craft. 

Halfway through filming the crew paused for a meal break. The entire time he had happily sat with Sunghwa. In the break room Kiseok decided it was his turn for cuddles and happy fed him bites of food. He knew if his hyungs had it their way he'd never have to do anything for himself. He indulged the treatment. It gave him time to smell his alpha's scent. 

"Hey pup, I want you to sit with me the next couple of auditions, okay?" Jay says from across the room. 

He is definitely surprised by such a request. He doesn't mind sitting with his intimidating head alpha. He actually loves time sitting in his lap and cuddling, but Jay usually only saves that for times when they can be alone. "Okay, hyung." 

"The next couple of people auditioning have been rumored to be...traditionalists. I want to see if they're going to say anything while you're with me." Jay has a gleam in his eyes. He smirks. He feels bad for the poor soul who attempts to comment on Jay's relationship with him. 

"Sure hyung. Do I need to act even more whiny and cuddly?" He says playfully. 

They all laugh. "Sure pup, you be as whiny and cuddly as you want." 

Oh, he would. He's going to have fun with it too. 

When they return from eating, he obediently and happily sits in Jay's lap and snuggles into the broad chest. Jay noses at his scent gland and drops a kiss there. Jay had definitely become more affection with him ever since he got sick, and he knows it's because he's worried he somehow caused his illness. He wasn't about to protest. Jay was a good pack alpha and he had been nothing but sweet and loving toward him. 

He tucked his head underneath Jay's chin as Jay's arms wrap around his waist. They watch as a bulky man who feels of alpha pheromones steps onto the stage. His hyungs are far too composed to be threatened by him. In fact it takes an insecure alpha to smell up a room the way this guy is. 

He whines a little and presses his nose into Jay's neck. He didn't like the alphas smell. It was far too heavy. Jay rubbed his hip in comfort and easily pushed out his own scent to blanket him in. He hums in contentment. 

"Please introduce yourself." Jay says. 

"Hello, my name is Jung Kyungjae. It's nice to meet you all." The man bows. 

It's easy to tell that he's wearing knock off streetwear and that his tattoos are poorly done. He was trying to fit into the hip hop scene, but he looks more like a poser than anything. Unless he's any good. 

"Alright. Do that thang." Jay cues. 

The rapper turns out to be half decent. The audience are half on half which means it's down to them to decide if they want to pass him. He doesn't seem to be AOMG level talent. 

"I've got a question for you." Jay asks. 

"Sure." Kyungjae responds. 

"What's your thoughts on family?" 

Kyungjae pauses. "I've got two dad's, you know? They're the most important people to me. I know my scent can be off-putting. I have a rare disease where my scent overly produces and if I try and use scent blockers I get really bad allergic reactions. I smell like an alpha knothead, but family means a lot to me. All variations of it. I've not been able to find a pack of my own yet. It's what I want most next to becoming a respected artist." 

There's a reason why rumors are called what they are. 

"I'm sorry to your packmate. I tried having one of the staff warn you, but it looks like that didn't happen." Kyungjae says softly. 

Jaewon smiles at him, "It's okay. Please don't be ashamed by it. Thank you for apologizing and trying to warn me nonetheless. I'm glad my previous judgment of you wasn't true." 

Jay kisses his cheek, "What do you say, pup? Should we pass him?" 

"You can teach him how to be a better rapper. You can't teach good character. I think he deserves a chance, hyung." 

"The pup has spoken." Jay smiles at him. "Congratulations." 

Kyungjae smiles and bows deeply. "Thank you." 

The next couple of rounds pass by uneventfully with Jaewon whining in Jay's lap every now and then when his hyung forgets to give him attention. Some of the people auditioning find it amusing and sweet, and others...not so much. 

"Yah, if you're gonna bring a simpering 'mega here you should have better control over it." 

Oh, that was the wrong thing to say. 

He can feel Jay's body lock up slightly. He's quick to take Jay's hand and intertwined their fingers. 

"Oh buddy, those were the words to say. Never in a million years would I sign you to my label where I have omega artists and staff. I couldn't trust you to be around them just from that phrase alone. I'm sorry, but I have no use for a talented rapper who has backwater views on how to treat people. You can leave the stage." 

Jay Pat's his thigh, "Stand up, pup." 

He does. Jay does as well, taking his hand in his own and points to the rest of the table. "You follow as well. We're going to have a little chat." 

He follows Jay into the room where they were putting all of the auditioning people in to wait. He greets them as he walks in, and the rest do the same. The people are quick to stand up and bow. 

"Everyone, this is my pack. Some of them have a familial bond and some have a romantic bond. Either way, if you have a problem with a certain dynamic or gender this is not the label for you. Jaewon has faced more discrimination in the last few hours than I would have liked. Take this is a warning, you don't mess with my pack and you certainly don't mess with pack omega maknae. Some of you understand the gravity of that. Some of you don't for various reasons. Going forward, I will not tolerate any more of that behavior and you will automatically fail. My label was built on family and mutual trust and I will not jeopardize that just because you might be the most talented person here. I look for a hell of a lot more than just talent to represent my label." 

One person stands up, "Who wants to be in a label with an omega bitch anyways." 

Jaewon hardens at the derogatory insult. "At least I'm not a knothead." 

He probably shouldn't have said it and had better control over himself, but he was getting a bit tired of alphas underestimating him. 

Jay laughs nonetheless. The man looks furious, and security is quick to escort him out with threats of being arrested and sued if he didn't. 

"Jaewon was intentionally being a whiny omega to help me weed out people who don't fit our views. The fact that over a dozen people have made comments and been genuinely uncomfortable around him is astounding. Even if we don't find out today, we will when we spend more time with you. So either change your ways and be better or leave now." Jay smiles, "Best of luck to those of you who deserve it." 

"Jay-sunbaenim?" A gentle voice calls out from the middle row. 

"Yes?" He asks. A delicate girl with short black hair and dresses in a simple shirt and jeans combo blushes under the attention. 

"There's been a person here who's been getting teased and harassed the whole day. Your staff has done nothing about it and he actually just walked out before you came in. Sunbaenim, this person is talented. He has experience. He doesn't deserve the treatment he's gotten today." 

"What's your name?" Jay asks. 

"Jisoo, Park Jisoo." 

"I'm horrified that my staff haven't intervened and will have a long discussion with them as soon as I leave about proper etiquette and treatment of you all. What's this person's name?" 

"His name is Moon Jongup, former member of B.A.P." 

Jongup? Jongup was here? Jaewon pulls his hand away from Jay's and demands one of the staff members to take him out to where his fellow idol is. Jongup is in the restroom rinsing water over his face. 

"Jongup-ssi? Are you okay? Jisoo told us what happened," Jaewon is quick to hug his dongsaeng. The boy had been through enough after the disbandment of his group and leaving hit horrible company. 

"Ah, hyung. Yeah, nothing I'm not used too." Jongup tearfully admits. 

"You deserve so much respect for what you've been through and what you've accomplished. Jay hyung is sorting everything out now and I'm going to make sure no one else treats you poorly. Aigoo, pup." Jongup is over a year younger than him and an omega as well. It's his job as the hyung to comfort his distressed dongsaeng. 

"Thank you for finding me. I was about to leave." Jongup admits sadly. 

Jaewon hugs him tightly encouraging the boy to scent him. He was doing his best to push out comforting pheromones to help make the younger one feel a little better. 

The door to the bathroom pushes open. Jaewon turns protectively only to see and smell Jay. 

"I'm glad you didn't leave, kiddo." Jay says. "I didn't realize B.A.P disbanded, pup. You should have contacted me earlier. I would have signed you right away." 

"I attempted to do it on my own, but it's hard and I need help." 

"Well, let's clean you up and get back out there. I put my people in that room and no one's going to say anything to you without them being escorted out, okay pup? Do you want Jaewon to stay with you?" 

"No, I'll be okay. Thank you. I appreciate all you've done to help me so far. Jisoo is out there as well, so I'll be sure to sit close to her." 

"Alright, if you need me, or Jaewon, you tell one of the guards there and they'll bring you out to us, okay? I don't care if it interrupts an audition." 

Jay clucks the bottom of Jongup's chin. "Come on you two." 

Jaewon holds Jongup's hand the entire way back and walks him back to Jisoo. Jay is talking to their head of security. "Alright, everyone, this is my head of security. If he hears or sees anything that's derogatory, violent, hurtful, etc., he will personally escort you out, ok? Jaewon, pup, time to go back out." 

Jaewon says goodbye to his dongsaeng and quickly takes Jay's outstretched hand. Jay presses a kiss to his cheek before he pushes him into Kiseok's lap. "I know you've missed your pup, you stupid alpha." Jay laughs. 

Kiseok is very eager to scent him and hold him close. He feels more at peace being pack in his alpha's lap and relaxes after the brief burst of anger and frustration he felt. 

"Jongup doesn't even need to be in that room. Any company would love to have a fully trained and developed idol like him." Jay says frustrated. 

"That's what happens when a company treats you like shit, hyung. It tears down your confidence. It forces you to believe you're not as good as you rightfully are. YG made me feel the same. Only until your producers took the time to work with me and point out my flaws and where I did well in. He's probably not had that." He says softly. 

Kiseok kisses his cheek. They're thankful for Show Me The Money because it brought them together, but it's still a sore subject over YG's treatment of him for his hyungs. 

Sunghwa chuckles, "Wouldn't be surprised if Jongup won though. The kid is talented." 

"He's more than talented, hyung. He's dedicated to his craft. B.A.P were some of the most hardworking idols I've ever encountered. What you see at face value is barely a scratch to how complex and dedicated he is. I promise you he'll surprise every single one of you." Jongup would get a fair shot at winning if he had anything to do about it. 

They go back to filming. He's feeling a bit tired now that he's in his alpha's lap and wrapped in his comforting scent. A lot of the auditions are boring him as well. He doesn't fall asleep. He tries his best not too. Now he is being intentionally whiny with Kiseok. Kiseok chuckles. "Hey, whiny pup, only a few more left." 

He pouts up at him but turns to watch the auditions nonetheless. Jongup walks into the stage. He immediately wakes up and sits up. 

He bows and greets them politely in his soft voice. 

They all mock surprise about his group being disbanded and his heart hurts. Jongup's audition is simply astounding. Jongup has an incredible voice and he's such a good dancer. He gets the highest count of the day giving him an automatic pass without the producers deliberation needed. 

"We were going to pass you regardless. You're amazing. Truly the best audition I think I've seen today," Jay compliments. 

"You were born to be an entertainer," Sunghwa says with a small smile. 

And they're right. Jongup was meant to be on the stage and he felt so happy he got such a high score. 

The auditions paled in comparison to Jongup's until they ended on Jisoo, the girl who stood up for Jongup. 

Jisoo greeted herself and began her audition with some of the best rapping he's heard from a female in a long time. She had the perfect time and her words rode the best harmoniously. Her rhyme is clever, but not off-putting. She's a genius. 

"Damn, Jisoo. That's some of the best rapping I've heard all day." Jay says excitedly. 

Jisoo smiles and bows her head at the compliment. 

"I'd produce for you in a heartbeat," Sunghwa speaks. 

She was just one short of an all pass, but hardly any deliberation was needed. Not only was she talented, but she was also a good person. 

Filming wrapped up and he was able to say good-bye to Jongup. He soon found himself in his comfy clothes and in the sports car Kiseok was so fond of. 

"We need to talk, pup." 

He did not like the sound of that at all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> please send comments/kudos to sate my praise kink! <3


End file.
